Listen to your heart Song OS
by Ilovhermione
Summary: Voila j'ai rédigé ce OS en m'inspirant de la chanson Listen to your heart de DHT. Hermione en est l'héroine principale, Chapitre unique...


Par un beau jour de printemps, en septième année à Poudlard… 

« Salut Hermione !

Salut Ron, répondit Hermione »

_I know there something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes_  
_(Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'éveil de ton sourire)_

« Tu vas bien, demanda Ron, Victor va bien ?

Oh oui, tout va pour le mieux, je te rassure… fit Hermione sur une voix tremblante. »

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart, __Your little peace of heaven turns to dark  
__(Tu as construit un amour, mais cet amour tombe en ruine...)_

Elle savait très bien que son Victor commençait a s'éloigner d'elle, et elle de lui.

« Et toi Ron ? Les amours ? Questionna Hermione.

Ben il y en a pas pour l'instant… répondit Ron

T'es sur, même pas quelqu'un en vue ?

NON ! Enfin, si mais bon… »

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you, __Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do  
__(Ecoutes ton coeur quand il t'appelle, Ecoutes ton coeur il n'y a rien d'autre a faire)_

« Et alors qui est l'heureuse élue?

C'est une certaine personne que j'admire mais je ne veux pas en parler, conclut Ron.

Très bien, faut qu j'y aille, je file !

D'accord, à bientôt, dit Ron »

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_  
_(Je ne sais pas ou tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais écoutes ton coeur, avant de lui dire adieu )_

Au revoir, lui dit Hermione.

Elle marchait jusqu'au bord du lac, se demandant comment allait terminer son histoire avec Victor Krum.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_  
_(Des fois tu te demandes si ce combat sert en vaut la peine)_

Une fois arrivé, elle aperçut un point scintillant a la surface de l'eau: c'était une libellule aquatique venue respirer a l'air libre. Soudain, elle disparut, engloutie par un poisson qui passait par la…

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, __They are swept away...  
__(Les moments précieux sont tous perdus dans le reflux de l'eau, ils sont balayés...)_

Fatiguée de penser, elle décida de s'allonger et ferma les yeux.. Elle ne tarda pas a rêver : elle se voyait elle et Victor ensembles, heureux et blottis l'un dans l'autre.

_And nothing is what it seems The feeling of belonging to your dreams…_  
_(Et rien n'est ce qu'il parait être, le sentiment d'appartenir a tes rêves...)_

Soudain, un lion apparut dans ce rêve, un magnifique lion au pelage orangé et noir, et elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Cet animal sauta instantanément sur Victor, l'éloignant ainsi de Hermione. D'un seul coup le lion cria : « - Hermione ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut !

« Hermione ! » C'était Ron qui arrivait en courrant

_Listen to your heart, when he is calling for you Listen to your heart there is nothing else you can do.  
__(Ecoutes ton coeur quand il t'appelle, écoutes ton coeuril n'y a rien d'autre a faire,)_

« Ron! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? En te voyant étendue sur le sol, et tremblante en plus, j'ai pris peur et je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas.

Si si, ça va très bien, mentit Hermione. C'est gentil Ron, mais ça va . Tu m'escuse mais je dois y aller… »

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_  
_(Je ne sais pas ou tu vas, et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

Elle fit un saut au toilettes pour se reprendre **Allez Hermione, tout va bien se passer !**

Une fois prête, elle partit jusqu'au portail, là ou son bulgare l'attendais.

« Bonjourr Herrmionneeuuh !

Salut Victor. »

Elle songea et fit un bref voyage intérieur : Etait elle sure qu'il s'agissait de l'Homme de sa vie ? Elle connaissait la réponse désormais, ce rêve était symbolique !

_Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye…_  
_(Ecoutes ton coeur avant de lui dire au revoir)_

« Tout vas bien Hermionneuh?

A vrai dire Victor, non. Il faut que je te parles

Ah bon !

Ca fait plusieurs semaines que j'y pense et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas sur de NOUS. Je pense que notre histoire, aussi merveilleuse fut-elle, n'a plus lieu d'etre…

Herrmionneuh…. ! Il resta silencieux

Désolée Victor mais mes sentiments sont clairs a présent. Je dois retourner au Château, au revoir

Adieu… »

Elle repartit en direction du Grand Hall. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils lui firent de grands sourires : Salut Hermione !

_And there are voices that want to be heard, __So much to mention, but you can find the words...  
(Et il y a des voix qui veulent etre entendues, Trop poue etre entendues, mais tu peux touver les mots...)_

Même si elle n'allait pas bien, elle leur dit: « Bonjour, désolé mais j'ai pas le temps…. »

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle se questionnait et se remémorais le début de sa relation avec Victor Krum.

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,w__hen love was wilder than the wind  
(Quand l'amour était plus déchainé que le vent)_

En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle se fit une raison: Il fallait passer a autre chose…

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Harry assis au près de la cheminée de la salle commune.

Si on veux, je viens de rompre avec Victor

Oh, venant de ta part ça doit être mûrement réfléchit.

Ouais, dit elle en repensant a ce rêve, Et Ron alors, il en est où ?

Comment ça ?

Ben il m'a dit qu'il en pinçait pour quelqu'un.

Ah bon ! Tu m'en apprend une bonne là !

Si si, je te jures ! Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Bon je monte dans ma chambre, a plus !

Attends, tu as oublié ta pince a cheveux, dit Harry tandis que Ron s'asseyait a coté de lui.

A qui tu parles ? demanda Ron

Oh, personne. Alors comme ça t'es amoureux de quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as même pas dit a moi ! fit Harry en posant la pince d'Hermione sur la table

Ah, comment tu sait ça toi ?

Eh bien Hermione m'en a parlé, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ? demanda Harry tandis qu'un gros chat tigré orange et noir vient se mettre en boule sur le canapé entre les deux amis.

Ben justement, je ne t'en ait pas parlé parce que j'avais peur que ça te gène…

Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Eh bien en fait, je suis amoureux d'une personne que tu connais très bien, tu vois, et je voulais savoir comment tu la considérais…

Dis moi qui c'est, fit Harry exaspéré de tout ce mystère

Bon voilà, je suis amoureux d'Hermione ! »

A ce dernier mot, Harry sursauta, et le chat s'enfuit ! A quatre pattes le chat titubait, comme si il était sonné et parti en direction du portrait. Là, Hermione se transforma : Eh oui, avec l'expérience elle était devenue animagus...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Mais maintenant c'était évident…

Elle attendit quelques minutes puis elle retourna dans la salle commune et elle le vit, seul, sans Harry.

« Ron ? fit Hermione

Hermione ! »

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, __Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
(Ecoutes ton coeur, quand il t'appelle, Ecoutes ton coeur il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisse faire)_

« Dis Ron, j'ai quelque chose a te demander….

Oui ? Dis Ron plein d'espoir sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Ron, je t'ai entendu avec Harry, je voulais savoir enfin je sais déjà, je ne sais pas comment te le demander mais… oh je suis nulle ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt !

Rendu compte de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ron, je t'aime ! »

A ces mots, le rouquin devint aussi rouge que son pull. Pour simple réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement…

Je suis au Paradis pensa Hermione durant ce baiser.

_I don't know how I feel that but I know why… __I've listened to my heart, and I'll never tell him goodbye…  
(Je ne sais pascomment je ressent ça, mais je sais pourquoi... J'ai écouté mon coeur et je ne lui dirais jamais adieu...)_

The End

* * *

Voila, j'ai modifié un peu la fin mais c'était pour le plus grand bonheur de nos tourtereaux... 


End file.
